


Перезвони мне, ладно?

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Все живы (с) авторский тэг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: «Привет, Акааши. Тут такое дело… Как выбраться из запертой комнаты?»«Акааши! Я сегодня видел сову! Вроде бы, это была сова… А может, просто лист такой огромный на ветке! Все равно улетно! Ну, в общем, у меня все путем. Перезвони! Хочу знать, чем ты занят! И что ел на ужин! Блин, есть захотелось…»«Увидел в магазине твои любимые чипсы и накупил целую кучу, но потом вспомнил, что тебя-то уже нет, так что… Сам все съем! И, знаешь… Кажется, я скучаю по тебе. Ну ладно, пойду хомячить чипсы. Они же полезные, да? Перезвони, Акааши!»





	Перезвони мне, ладно?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belka13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/gifts).
  * A translation of [anyway, call me back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077130) by [norio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio). 



_«Добрый день. Вы позвонили Акааши Кейджи. Сейчас я не могу ответить на ваш звонок. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала. Спасибо»._

«Хей-хей-хей, Акааши! Возьми трубку!.. Стой! Сегодня твой первый день на новой работе, да? Не бери трубку, Акааши! Выложись на полную! А чем ты занимаешься, кстати? Что-то в цифрами, да? Складываешь их? Смотришь на них? Как представлю – голове больно. Слушай, позвони мне перед игрой, ладно? Только не забудь, Акааши! Позвони и сказал что-нибудь суперободряющее. Если не позвонишь - никогда тебя не прощу! Да, кстати, это Бокуто».

«Я знаю, что звонил только что, но, Акааши, это важно. Ты должен позвонить мне до матча. У тебя там, конечно, будет уже поздно, но неужели нельзя встать в три часа ночи и позвонить мне! И давай не как в прошлый раз. Надо, чтобы ты сам что-нибудь придумал, а не просто за мной повторил. И не усни мне, как тогда. Для меня это важно! И этот матч очень важный! Ты мне нужен, Акааши! А, это Бокуто, если что».

«Ты до сих пор не позвонил, Акааши! Ты должен! Хотя бы смсни! Я страшно разозлюсь, если ты опять пришлешь грустный смайлик. Просто… Вот есть же типа счастливые носки у кого-то. Вот и у меня так же. Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил мне перед игрой, потому что ты - мой счастливый носок… Все, автобус приехал, мне пора бежать. Ах, да, это Бокуто! Позвони мне, Акааши!»

«Спасибо, что позвонил вчера ночью, Акааши. Жаль, что мы проиграли…Но зато ты сказал целых три предложения! Рекорд! А ворчание считается за предложение? Ну, в общем, перезвони мне».

«Привет, это я. Знаешь, в смс можно использовать не только смайлы. Мы вернулись в Японию, но ты, наверное, слишком занят на своей работе и не придешь. Мы тут тоже вроде все заняты. Прям очень заняты. Так заняты, как тебе и не снилось, Акааши. И к нам сюда нельзя, потому что наш тренировочный лагерь – супер-пупер секретный, и мы тут учим всякие крутые супертехники. И всяким Акааши Кейджи сюда вход воспрещен. Вот так вот».

«Эй, Акааши. Будешь свободен – приезжай к нам как-нибудь».

«Хей-хей! Я видел спящую птицу! И вспомнил о тебе».

«…занимался, и у меня плечо как-то странно хрустнуло. Эй, когда будет время, напомни, как ты там говорил? _Если болит… продолжай_? Да? Ну ладно. Позвони мне».

«Просто позвонил сказать, что со мной все хорошо. Оказывается, _если болит - остановись_. Непривычно, да? Совсем не так, как в старшей школе. Тогда ты всегда был рядом, присматривал за мной. С одного взгляда понимал, когда нужно закругляться. Даже грустно немного. Без тебя все не так, все по-другому. Я скучаю по тебе. Кстати, кто-то оставилогромную кучу мусора в автобусе, теперь там так воняет – не зайти. Что делать, Акааши? Я думал, стиральный порошок поможет, но теперь оно все просто в пузырьках. Перезвони, как сможешь».

«Сегодня чувствую себя намного лучше! Сон – реально крутая штука. А помнишь, в старшей школе у меня часто болела голова, и ты разрешал мне спать у тебя на коленях? Было здорово, пока ты меня не спихивал. Но мне все равно нравилось! Иногда я притворялся спящим и помню, как ты гладил меня по голове. А ты помнишь? Мне тебя не хватает, Акааши! Новый связующий совсем другой. Не хвалит никто, не смотрит за мной. Ты мне нужен, Акааши. Так что звони чаще!»

«Акааши, кое-что плохое случилось, и у меня пропало настроение. Совсем. Ты должен мне перезвонить. Или написать пятьсот смс. Что угодно. Ну, или можешь и не звонить. Я просто посижу тут весь мрачный и грустный».

«Ну что ты трубку бросаешь, Акааши! А ты бы не расстроился, если бы твой любимый сок раскупили?»

«Я сегодня видел такой красивый цветок! Знаешь, он был просто потрясающий. Такого же цвета, как твои глаза. Хотел сфоткать, но случайно заснял себя. Фотку все равно тебе отправлю, я тут хорошо получился».

«Мне кажется, я не нравлюсь этому связующему. И пасует он слишком близко к сетке! И такой злой сразу весь, если я не помнюо чем-то. Ну, то есть, ты тоже злился, но по-другому. Хотя, может, и нет, взгляд у него такой же был… Но все равно, с тобой было… Не знаю, я чувствовал, что могу доверять тебе, что ты со всем разберешься. И ты потом всегда улыбался мне, а у меня сердце сразу так быстро-быстроначинало биться. А он даже заметок про меня никаких не делает, вообще не наблюдает за мной. Странно, да? Ну, в общем, перезвони».

«Я все бы объяснил, если бы ты просто перезвонил! Я думал, это твоя любимая песня!»

«Привет, Акааши. Да, в общем, ничего такого. Просто чувствую себя странно. Вот, например,подумаю о тебе – и лицо сразу краснеет, а потом так жарко становится. Сосредоточиться не могу ни на чем. Решил передохнуть и выйти на улицу, но все равно чувствую себя плохо. Что со мной, как думаешь? Позвони».

«Ну… Да. Это правда была простуда. Ты лучше всех, Акааши. Что-то я устал. Позвони мне, когда получишь сообщение».

«Хей-хей. Хей. Хей, Акааши. Хей… Какой сейчас год?»

«Я тут думал. Прям, сильно думал. Как правильно произнести твое имя?»

«Аргх! Сегодня был ужасный день! Подбодри меня, Акааши! Хочу десять комплиментов, пятнадцать смс и одно ворчание. Не обсуждается!»

«Я скучаю по твоему голосу, перезвони мне».

«Как думаешь, совы сами-то знают, что они именно совы?..»

«Привет, Акааши. Ты когда звонил, я забыл тебе сказать, что следующий матч уже очень скоро! И в этот раз мы точно выиграем! Я теперь больше тренируюсь. Сможешь мне звонить и проверять, чтобы я не перезанимался? Ты нужен мне, Акааши! Не подведи! Это международный турнир. Наш самолет вылетает через несколько недель. Я тебе потом напишу, когда все начнется, так что сможешь записать игру и посмотреть, какой я крутой».  
«Не бросай трубку, Акааши! Я сказал, что не дуюсь! Но я специально просил звонить мне ровно десять раз в день. А ты позвонил один раз! Имею право расстроиться! И вообще, я голодный. Позвони мне после работы. Как там у тебя дела, кстати?»

«У нас с тем связующим начинает налаживаться. Команда на взводе перед матчем. Думаю, у нас хорошие шансы. Хотя я всегда так думаю. Но мы реально в отличной форме! И мне все равно надо услышать от тебя, что я крутой, Акааши. Десять раз. Не важно, что ты думаешь на самом деле, просто скажи и все! И не хмыкай мне тут!»

«Мы дольше тренируемся теперь, и я быстрее устаю. Что думаешь, Акааши? Со мной что-то не так?»

«Хорошо так поговорили, Акааши! Всегда бы так! А я забыл тебя поздравить с повышением! Ты надежный, таких, как ты, ценят. Уверен, мои советы помогли. Говорил же, что с гелем для волос – беспроигрышно».

«Дети едят овощи? Им же полезно, да?»

«Хей, слушай, что расскажу. Забыл совсем, что сегодня дождь, пришлось идти за новым зонтом. А знаешь, что на нем нарисовано? Капельки, а на них–всякие мордочки. Что они такое? Вроде как популярны сейчас. На кошек похожи? Или на птиц? Почему ничего нет с волейбольными мячами! Я бы точно купил такой зонт!»

«Ак-ааши».

«Кааши».

«Акааши, Акааши, Акааши-Акааши-Акааши-Акааши».

«Я… Я тут выпил немного. С ребятами. Но я не пьян. Я не пень. Я не… Эй. Эй, ты такой замечательный друг, Акаааши. Акасссхи… Ты. Просто. Космос. Ты такой один! Самый лучший. Эй. Эй, я никогда никому этого не говорил. Это секрет, шшшшш. Но ты… Только ты… Ты мой самый лучший друг. А я тоже тебе нравлюсь, Акааши? Акааааааши».  
«Эй. Эй. Эй, ты. У меня есть секрет. Однажды… Однажды я увидел, как ты складываешь мой пиджак, так аккуратно еще. Хотя сказал, что не будешь, даже если я попрошу… Но все равно сложил его. Свой ты так – вжух! - и все. Ас моим ты был так аккуратен, будто… Будто он был какой-то особенный. С такой заботой. Мне понравилось. Это… было здорово. Ты мой самый лучший. Да, точно, мой самый лучший».

«Никому не позволяй говорить, что ты лузер, Акааши! Ты самый классный чувак из всех, кого я знаю! Высший класс!»

«Акааши, ты такой замечательный. В смысле, вот смотрю я на тебя и думаю, какой же ты необыкновенный. Думаю, типа, ух ты. Вот это парень. Он мой др…дрррруг. Ты мой друг. Ого. Вот это да! Надо всем рассказать!.. Вот это да!»

«И вообще, что за странные создания такие – дикобразы?»

«Совы крутые! Они ухают!»

«Как думаешь, я слишком часто звоню? Иногда мне кажется, что да. Ведь всегда я! Только я звоню! Но перестать ты не просишь. Думаю, тебе даже нравится. Немного. Думаю, ты уже привык. И я… Я рад этому. И тебе я рад. А тебе приятно, что ты мне так нужен? Или ты думаешь, если бы ты был мне не нужен, я бы не звонил? Просто думаю. Вслух. Ты бы сразу же сказал мне отвалить, если бы я раздражал. А я ведь ужжжасно раздражающий. Зачем ты меня терпишь такого?..»

«Лежу на кровати. Думаю разные мысли. Эй, только представь. Вот моя мысль. А так звучит мой голос. Ух ты».

«Акааши! Ты удивительный! Удивительный, классный и самый хороший! Ты мой лучший друг! Хочу тебя обнять! Если бы ты был здесь, я бы тебя так обнял, ух! Тебе бы понравилось. Ты такой чудесный. Ты. Такой. Офигенный. Офигеннейший. Все время скучаю по тебе. Псс. Псс. Иногда я звоню, просто чтобы услышать твой голос, даже если попадаю на голосовую почту. Только не говори Акааши».

«Обалдеть, моя рука такая огромная!»

«Акааши. Это я. Бокуто. Голова раскалывается. Мне кажется, я звонил тебе раз сто. Скажи, если наговорил чего-то странного. Я был сильно пьян, поэтому не обращай внимания! Больно даже от звука собственного голоса. А, черт, пойду посплю».

«Тренировка идет отлично! Мы все уже готовы к новому турниру. Если ты не посмотришь, я тебя не прощу! Или прощу. Ну, в общем... Посмотри! Ладно, мне пора».

«Самолет приземлился, и сейчас мы в отеле! У меня прекрасный вид из окна на кирпичную стену. Обожаю на нее смотреть. Отправил тебе фотки. Игра через два дня, и мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил, ладно? И помни, я жду что-нибудь одобряющее! Может, потом тебе видео отправлю. Будет здорово».

«Все на взводе сегодня. Это суперважная игра. А еще у нас было барбекю сегодня! Было так круто! Мясо вкуснющее. Мне кажется, остальные злятся, потому что я съел их порции, но… Было слишком вкусно. Ну, все, я иду спать. Завтра день перед великим днем, и мне нужно подготовиться к этому пред-пред-дню».

«Акааши! Ты – в боль-нице! В больнице!.. Такси, эй, такси!.. Мне твои родители рассказали! Почему ты в больнице?! Акааши! Перезвони!»

«Переработки?! Акааши, на тебя это не похоже! Не умирай! Я лечу к тебе!.. Да где этот чертов аэропорт?!»

«Аккаши, не смей умирать, дыши! Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох-вдох-выдох. Мне тяжело дышать! Я страшно переживаю, Акааши! Надеюсь, с тобой все хорошо! Твои родители сказали, ты поправишься, но еще они наговорили разной медицинской фигни, а я не слушал и теперь переживаю. Как тебя угораздило упасть в обморок? Ты не падаешь в обмороки! Так нельзя! Я запрещаю тебе!.. Запрещаю, так и знай!»

«Акааши!»

«Как же долго добираться до Японии! Почему до сих пор не изобрели телепорт? Может, полететь на почтовом самолете? Хорошая идея, да? Да?!»

«Акааши, Акааши, Акааши!»

«Акааши, я погуглил! Обморок! От переутомления! Это плохо!»

«Я тоже падаю без сил после тренировок, но это совсем другое, потому что это я! А ты – это не я! Ты должен быть как ты! Да где же этот самолет? Я лечу к тебе, Акааши! Ой, кто-то смотрит... Уже лечу, в общем!»

«Акааши, я переживаю. Сильно переживаю. И некому сказать мне успокоиться.Вот я и схожу тут с ума схожу. Я волнуюсь. Ты же всегда следил за нагрузкой, а теперь что?Не надо так, понял? Перезвони, когда получишь это сообщение. Я переживаю».

«Как это всего пять минут прошло? Самолет скоро будет. Я перепробовал все, что ты советовал. И до тысячи считал, и бумажки разрисовывал. Не работает. Я все еще очень переживаю».

«Акааши, мне страшно. Позвони мне, когда ты выпишешься из больницы и получишь все мои сообщения, ладно? Я... Я боюсь за тебя».

«Хей, Акааши! Я накупил кучу всяких вкусностей в магазине, пустишь меня к себе? Только не злись! Все любят гостей! И еще, по поводу игры. У меня сильная команда. Конечно, у них нет тебя, но они все равно сильные. Просто другая команда оказалась сильнее. Жалею ли я? Да, о многом! Но я ни капли не жалею, что приехал к тебе. Так что открой мне, когда я приду».

«Смог увидеть тебя всего дважды. И то, один раз ты спал! Отстой, да? Еще я хотел сказать тебе, Акааши, что, эм… Там, куда мы летим сейчас... Там реально отвратительная связь, так что звонить буду нечасто. Я не вру! Наверное, кажется, будто вру, но я совершенно точно говорю правду. Так что не волнуйся, ладно? Побольше отдыхай. И поправляйся. Это Бокуто, если что».

«Хей, прости, что не звонил целый месяц. Но ты видел ту игру? Ты видел тот удар? Ты видел, что я… О. О, ага. Ладно, иду. Извини, Акааши, надо бежать. Посмотри игру! Или… Или не смотри. Как хочешь».

«Я собирался перезвонить тебе, но неделя бешеная. Игра была классная, да? Мы со связующим наконец-то поладили. Мне кажется, он гений или что-то вроде того, не знаю. Его подачи такие точные, забивать с них просто улетно. Он потрясающий. Ну, ладно, мне пора. Если не хочешь, можешь не звонить. Все, я пошел!»

«Акааши, я не зазнаюсь, не надо мне тут! В смысле… Ну, все ок. Я давно знаю, что у меня есть фанклуб. Это так круто! Если мне грустно, я теперь всегда могу почитать, какой я офигенный! Так что… Так что тебе не нужно больше так сильно переживать, Акааши. Если ты вообще переживал. Наверное, нет… Ну, в общем, береги себя, ладно? Знаю, это было давно, но ты все же постарайся больше не перерабатывать».

«Связующий заметил, что часть приемов у меня получается не важно, и мне наняли специального тренера. Он реально следит за мной и учит всякому! Мне сказали, что теперь он всегда будет со мной работать. Разве не здорово? Ну, ладно, мне пора. Напиши мне или позвони, если будет время».

«Хей, привет. Извини, мы тусили с командой. Глазам не поверил, когда увидел пропущенные от тебя. Ты мог оставить сообщение, знаешь ли! Я постараюсь перезвонить, когда ты не будешь занят на работе».

«Хей, Акааши. Это Бокуто. Ты был такой тихий прошлый раз. Ну, то есть, ты всегда тихий, но просто… Не как обычно тихий. Мне показалось, ты хотел что-то сказать, но так и не сказал. Извини, мне пора, наш связующий хочет попрактиковаться еще немного. И я все еще занимаюсь с тем тренером, так что у меня все хорошо. Хочешь, пришлю тебе свой график тренировок?»

«Извини, я снова ненадолго! Ну, знаешь, фанклуб, все дела. Не понимаю, как они узнали меня в ресторане. У меня были солнцезащитные очки, и вообще! Но, да, мне нравится, когда они восторгаются мной. Я ведь и правда потрясающий и необыкновенный! И теперь мне говорят об этом! Часто!.. Нужно бежать на тренировку. Перезвоню!»

«Извини, что не позвонил вчера! Ну, хотя, вряд ли ты ждал… Снова этот фанклуб. Никак не привыкну, они такие… шумные. У меня еще никогда такого не было! Постоянно говорят мне только то, что я хочу слышать! Знаю, ты переживаешь, что я _зазнаюсь_ , но даже не знаю… Мне кажется, это мило. Я думаю, это… А, забудь, не важно. Еще раз извини, Акааши! Я точно позвоню завтра!»

«Акааши, прости! Я видел твой пропущенный! Ты звонил по поводу того билборда с нашей командой? Круто смотрится, да? Наверное, это… Черт, мне надо бежать. Я напишу тебе! Услышимся, Акааши!»

«Что-то не так? Я знаю, мы не часто созванивались в последнее время, но я видел видео с одной вечеринки. Ты там был. Но ты не выглядел… счастливым? Или… Я не знаю! Сложно объяснить! Вроде и несчастным не выглядел, но обычно ты… ну, в общем, выглядишь более... Живым, что ли. А ты просто молча смотрел на свой стакан. Опять помираешь на работе? Акааши, говорил же тебе, будь, как я! Блин, нет, лучше не будь».

«Знаю, ты не любишь, когда про тебя рассказывают куче всяких разных людей, поэтому я поговорил только с моей командой, тренером, наставником, Куроо, старыми одноклассниками и Цукки. Нужно было с кем-то посоветоваться. Да, я мало звонил в последнее время… О! Может, все дело в этом! Тебе одиноко?Не переживай, Акааши, я сейчас позвоню нашей старой школьной команде, вам вместе веселее будет! Я гений!»

«Что-то случилось, Акааши? Перезвони, как послушаешь сообщение. Пять пропущенных – на тебя это не похоже».

«Привет, Акааши. Получил твое сообщение… Не совсем все понял. Перезвони, ладно? Я правда не догнал это твое “я вам больше не нужен”. Не привык я так много думать! Может, я делаю что-то не так? Прости, Акааши, я реально очень занят сейчас. Но скажу тебе одну вещь. Я правда хотел показать, что могу справляться и без тебя! У меня есть крутой связующий! Фанклуб, который обожает меня, иперсональный тренер! Но я все еще хочу, чтобы _ты_ был со мной. Не потому, что нужно. А потому, что хочется. Перезвони».  
«Я знаю, что только что отправил тебе голосовое, но я тут думал, а вслух мне думать легче. Когда ты тогда упал в обморок, я реально испугался. Знаю, ты был такой "бла-бла-бла, Бокуто, бла-бла, нет причин для беспокойства, бла-бла-бла". Я не особо слушал, потому что думал, как бы стянуть у тебя пудинг. Я понимал, что ты загремел в больницу из-за работы, и вряд ли виноваты я и мои назойливые звонки и сообщения.Я заметил, что ты чувствовал себя виноватым, что я тогда прилетел… Так вот. Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты переживал за меня. Ужасно приятно, когда ты звонишь перед игрой, но, может, я слишком давлю на тебя. Ты знаешь меня лучше всех, Акааши. И знаешь, что мне нужно много внимания. Но это совсем не значит, что я не могу обойтись без него. Как-то так».

«Да, прошла всего минута со второго войса, но я все еще думаю! В старшей школе ты всегда присматривал за мной, знал, когда я неважно себя чувствовал, и даже знал, почему! Голодный я был, или у меня ногти слишком отросли, или забыл свой обед. Иногда ты позволял делать то, что мне хотелось. Помнишь, тогда, в тренировочном лагере, я замерз и захотел спать вместе, а ты ворчал, что я постоянно тяну одеяло на себя, но все равно позволил лечь рядом? Или когда я хотел попробовать поднять тебя, а ты сказал, что я тебя уроню, но все равно разрешил? Вот типа такого всего. Ты из тех, кто всегда думает о других. Я думал, тебе станет легче, если больше не нужно будет этого делать. Я ошибся? Думаю, ты крут, Акааши. Знаю, я не часто это говорю, потому что не круто мне так говорить, а хочется, чтобы _ты_ знал, что я такой весь из себя такой крутой. Но ты тоже крутой».

«Это опять я. Может, я был не прав. Может, ты мне еще нужен. Немножко. Например, твои сообщения перед игрой. Но думаю, все же будет лучше, если я перестану _нуждаться_ в тебе. Я просто… _хочу_ тебя. Хочу, чтобы у меня был ты, Акааши. Ничего страшного на самом деле не случится, если ты не позвонишь перед игрой, но я хочу, чтобы ты просто звонил. Я не затренируюсь до смерти, но хочу слышать твой голос после тренировки. У меня миллионвосторженных фанатов, но я хочу слышать, как меня хвалишь _ты_. Я хочу в свою жизнь _тебя_. Я. Хочу. Тебя. _Я хочу тебя_. Эм… Но это не признание в любви или что-то такое! Поэтому не пойми неправильно! Но, да, я хочу тебя себе».

«Так, стоп. Стоп, стоп, стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп. Акааши. Акааши, я думаю, что это все-таки было признание. Акааши! Я думаю, ты мне нравишься! Перезвони меня! Это потрясающе! Ты мне нравишься? _Ты мне нравишься_! Ты нравишься мне. Позвони мне. Позвони прямо сейчас!»

«Акааши! Ты мне нравишься!»

«Да, именно в романтическом смысле! Ты нравишься мне в романтическом смысле!»  
«Как же круто! Эй, когда мы пойдем на свидание, давай держаться за руки! Хочу держаться за руки! И тогда ты точно никуда от меня не денешься. Не денешься ведь, да? Давай держаться за руки все время! Ну, когда не надо будет в туалет или все такое… Но все остальное время!»

«Мы же сможем целоваться, да? Мы точно сможем! Офигенно! Почему я не подумал об этом раньше! Эй, Акааши, перезвони. А я тоже нравлюсь тебе? Потому что… Ты мне правда нравишься».

«Если подумать, поцелуй – это зарядка для рта».

«Ты еще не звонил, но я тут подумал. Снова. Мне нравится, как сильно ты мне нравишься. Это просто нечто! Ты нравишься мне. Нравишься. _Нравишься_. Позвони мне!»

_«Хей-хей-хей! Вы позвонили Бокуто Котаро! Скажите, что хотели, после “биип”. Эй. Акааши, думаю, я все правильно сделал в этот р…»_

«Это Кейджи. Надеюсь, вы прослушаете это сообщение до начал игры. Матч я запишу, но мы все равно увидим повтор в новостях. Пожалуйста, соберитесь и выложитесь на полную.Вы когда-то присылали примеры того, что хотели бы услышать от меня перед игрой. Так слушайте внимательно. “Бокуто Котаро – лучший. Лучший из лучших”. И я еще кое-что хотел добавить от себя. Я люблю вас. Пожалуйста, позвоните мне после игры. Я буду ждать».


End file.
